gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
So Emotional
So Emotional '(''Così emozionata) è un brano composto da ''Whitney Houston e cantato da Rachel e Santana nel diciassettesimo episodio della terza stagione, ''Addio, Whitney. Nonostante siano trascorsi due mesi dall'improvvisa e triste scomparsa di Whitney Houston, Will nota ancora che i suoi ragazzi del Glee-Club sono ancora "traumatizzati" da questo evento. Mentre sta chiacchierando nei corridoi, nota Mercedes, Rachel e Kurt vicino ad un altarino dedicato alla cantante e nascosto in un armadietto. Per migliorare la situazione e risollevare gli animi, decide di assegnare come compito di cantare una qualunque canzone di Whitney. Rachel e Santana, dopo aver parlato un po', si ritrovano a duettare insieme So Emotional. La performance va così bene che l'intero Glee-Club ne resta colpito. Pochi istanti dopo l'esibizione, Rachel si ferma a parlare con Santana di fronte al suo armadietto. Molto sinceramente le dice che è stato bello cantare assieme a lei e che non avrebbero dovuto sprecare tutto questo tempo a rinfacciarsi l'una all'altra pregi e difetti anzi, avrebbero dovuto cantare insieme molto più spesso. Rachel, infine, si congeda lasciando a Santana una sua piccola fotografia e chiedendole di tenerla. Santana, sorridente e felice, la attacca allo sportello del suo armadietto con una calamita. Testo della canzone '''Santana: I don't know why I like it I just do I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me I keep your photograph beside my bed Livin' in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head (Rachel and Santana: Oh) Rachel: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night Why you wanna make me feel so good I got a love of my own baby I shouldn't get so hung up on you Rachel e Santana: Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much Oh-oh I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel e Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do I gotta watch you walk in the room baby I gotta watch you walk out I like the animal way you move And when you talk I just watch your mouth Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No!) Oh I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel e Santana: See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No no no) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do (Rachel: Oh!)I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: I get so emotional (Santana: Oh baby!) Rachel and Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: (Santana: I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (Rachel: I get so emotional) Every time I think of you (Santana: Every time I think of you) I get so (Santana: Every time!) emotional baby (Rachel: Oh-oh!) Ain't it shocking what (Santana: Yeah) love can do (Rachel: Ooh!) Rachel e Santana: Oh yeah! Classifiche Galleria di foto SE.jpeg 0317rachsantana1.png 283578358_640.jpg dance6.jpg gle_317_performance_So_Emotional_tagged_640x360_15111535.jpg hqdefault.jpg image_133965_2.jpg SE2.png SE3.png SE5.png SE7.png Curiosità *Una delle poche volte che Santana e Rachel duettano. Video Navigazione en:So Emotionalde:So Emotionales:So Emotionalfr:So Emotional Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three